No matted what you do The Darkness will always come
by AliceMagnus
Summary: "I was in school when the ships came. The aliens take the grown ups and they catch kids. they put on harness things, they put it on kids and control them. When the parents came back they began to eat other moms and dads and then died, but they didn't, they came back and wanted to eat the other adults." [The Walking Dead/Falling Skies crossover world.]


"I was in school when the ships came. They were really big, and they said that we weren't gonna attack them with the nuclear bombs because they might have wanted to be friends, but they didn't want to be friends, not at all. And then there was a bright light that makes, like, all electronics stop working- computers and radios, satellites, cars, tv's- everything. They blew up army bases, ships, the navy, submarines, and all the soldiers are gone. Now moms and dads have to fight. After that they blew up all the capitals: New York, Washington DC, Paris, and all the major cities. Then, they came. There were millions of them, trillions, everywhere. We call them Skitters and Mechs. They take grown ups and they catch kids. they put on harness things, they put it on kids and control them. They say it hurts a lot. They captured most of the parents during the first few weeks but when they released them they weren't the same. They began to eat other moms and dads and then died, but they didn't, they came back and wanted to eat the other adults. They say they are just ill, the aliens gave them some kind of cold that changes who they are to. But they never go for the children, the children are left alone until the Skitters find them. I hear the grown ups saying it's impossible for us to win, but the good guys always win."

It would have been a correct guess to say over half the world's population had been turned in to the Undead and there children were on there way to rising the number of Skitters in the world. When the kids had the harness on for too long they turn in to them, in to the Skitters, that's why there are so many of them. They didn't reproduce, they didn't mate, they just took children and turned them but by the number of Skitters everyone assumed they had taken prisoners from other planets and turned them too. There was enough humans left to create a resistant and there was enough of them to create nine groups of 300 people, each group had the simple name of: First Massachusetts, Second Massachusetts, Thrid Massachusetts etc. Over time, one by one, they would loose contact with a number of groups. When they didn't report in or didn't show up at a correct point of meet everyone assumed they had been destroyed by the Skitters. To everyone's knowledge the Second Mass was the soul surviving group of the resistant but that didn't mean the fight was over. During the time of there travels the Second Mass picked up other surviving people and convinced them to join the fight. Obviously they lost many people, when one of the Undead managed to sneak in to the camp the number of deaths would be shocking. The second in command of the Second Mass, Tom Mason, was currently aboard the space craft. The aliens had trick him on the their ship but using his son, Ben, as leverage. Ben was once harnessed but the humans figured out a way to safety remove the harness without killing the child but it seemed Ben's transformation in to a Skitter was merely slowed down, Tom thought that if he went with the alien they would let Ben go.

It had been a 12 days now since the leader of the Second Mass, Captain Dan Weaver, let Tom go on to the ship. Some members of the 2nd Mass blamed Weaver for letting Tom go aboard the ship - Some people say he had the power to stop him and other's say he should have shot Tom in the back of the head. But the Captain had people counting on him, he couldn't let a few people cloud his thoughts. The Second Mass was currently held up at an old abandoned prison. When the alien ship left with Tom, Weaver was left alone in the dark. The noise and lights of the ship had attracted the attention of a surviving small group of people who were already holding up in the prison. They rescued Weaver from a group of the Undead, as the noise of the ship attracted them too, after Weaver told them what happened, who he was, what he was fighting for they welcomed the 2nd Mass in to the prison that soon became the new base. The leader of the prison group, Rick Grimes, became the new second in command of the Second Mass. One he told Weaver of his history as a police officer and what sacrifices he as made during this apocalypse Weaver saw him fit to lead. With a secure fence and thick walls the prison was the perfect place for the Second Mass to lick their wounds. But everyone knew this place was just temporary, any day now the aliens would find them or the Undead would find a way in.

The laughter of children was a abnormal noise to everyone but since the children now had safe halls to ran through and small courtyard games of tag and hid and seek were normal again. A small town was be built in prison with stalls, a kitchen, a working shower, fresh water; this place was becoming home. Weaver would send a small scouting team to the place where Tom was taken everyday to seem if he would return but everyday they came back empty. Everyone was slowly giving up on Tom. "I don't get why he would just leave us." Matt wined, Matt was the youngest of Tom's three sons, he tugged on the sleeves of his rugged coat as he kicked the wall of the small cell in the prison that he was sharing with his brother Ben. Ben never liked to think about what happened to their dad because he knew he went because of Ben, to save him somehow. "You know dad..." Ben mumbled as he jumped down from the top bunk he was sat up. "..He wouldn't have gone if he didn't have a reason to." He continued as he threw on his jacket, in a way Ben felt like he owed his dad he owed him to take over what he was doing. To kill every Skitter he saw, to kill every Undead he saw. But the person who was most effected by Tom's departure was the oldest son, Hal. It like he lost who he was. He went out with scout team to find Tom everyday and sometime he'd even sneak out to try and find him. Hal was exhausted, there was nothing left in to, he didn't feel like he could lift his feet out of his bed out of fear that shattered when they touched the floor. But he had Margaret, she watched over Hal and just sat with him until he was ready to talk, even if he didn't see her she would always been right there when he was ready.

**RINNNNNNNNG.** Rick hit the button on his annoy alarm clock before Weaver opened his eyes it did wake him up like everyone else in Cell Block C but Weaver wasn't ready to open his eyes yet and be reminded of the hell he was living every day. He wasn't ready to see the dull prison and the worry in people's eyes that they tried so hard to hide – but he had no choice. Weaver opened his eyes slowly and as they began to un-blur from the light sleep he forced himself to have, the dirty bottom of the top bunk came in to view. 'I must clean that today' He thought to himself but he thought that every morning and everyday he finds something better to do. With a big sigh Weaver pushed herself to sit up on his bed and with a big morning stretch he looked out of her cell door to see the morning light push through the dusty windows. He pressed his hand against his dirty face and wiped it before standing up and heading towards the back corner of his cell and picking up his camo coat before placing it on he then reach for his belt which had a machete hooked on it, then placed that around him. Every morning it was this same boring retinue, Weaver thought to himself, now he had to go say hello to Rick and Hershel then go get breakfast from Carol and Scott. Weaver missed Tom, the life everyone had at the school. But that was gone now and now everyone had a role to play. Letting out another sigh Weaver pushed open his cell door and walked towards the railings – his cell was upstairs – and looked down to see Ben leaving his cell with Matt following close behind him, Margaret was standing out side Hal's cell, Rick was talking to Carl, Lori and Beth were doing the folding - an average morning. From the rattling Weaver made from placing his hands on the rails Rick looked up and just gave Weaver a polite wave and he responded with a forced smile. As he made her way down the stairs and towards the front cell Weaver spoke in a dull tone."Whose on scout duty today?" He asked, quiet enough to try not wake anyone else sleeping. "Glen, Jimmy, Dai and myself." Rick responded, but Weaver stopped in his track for a moment. "You? I thought Hal was going?" Weaver spoke as he directed his eyes to Hal's cell but he eyes met Margaret's and she only shook her head, indicating that Hal was in so state to leave. "Alright, well get Dixion to go I need you here." Rick hesitated for a moment, he wasn't used to people telling him what to do, but he gritted his teeth and nodded.

When the fresh, cool air hit Weaver it made him wrap his coat across his chest. Winter was defiantly on it's way. As he walked into the court yard she saw Carol and Scott cooking. As he walked over to the gates of the courtyard to see where Hershel was the groups of Walker's court his eye, he crossed his arms across his chest – There were more than yesterday. As he followed the long line of Walkers her eyes saw Hershel with his daughter, Maggie. Having another 'Maggie' in the group was too confusing for some, they were emptying buckets in to the pig's pen. Weaver began to make his way towards Carol and Scott. They gave Weaver and 'good morning' smile as just went back to work. Weaver checked all the pots they were working on and they all seemed pretty empty. When the Second Mass came here there was a lot of food but obviously there were now more people. As Weaver looked beyond the small kitchen they had made he saw a few people were getting ready to the daily scout mission but this time they were told to scout a few miles around the area, ammo was low and the Undead - or Walkers they were beginning to call them, Pope like to called them Geeks - were coming in quickly. A few people picked up sharp things and killed whatever was at the fence but more and more would come. Jimmy Boland , Glenn Rhee and Dai were today scout team, they just have to wait for Daryl. "Is this all the food we have?" Weaver asked Scott, a forward question but that was the Captain's job. Carol and Scott looked at each other for a moment, a look that required no words. As he heard the clang of metal from the prison he saw Daryl walking through the courtyard as he placed his crossbow around him. "Dixon -" The Captain cried out through the courtyard as he began to make his way towards Daryl, he met him half way when Daryl walking towards him also. "We're running low on food, keep an eye out for some." Daryl nodded as he began to head towards the other men but Weaver continued. "Even if that means cutting the time spent on looking for Tom.. our survival is key. Tom would want that." To Daryl Tom was just another man. But to the Second Mass Tom was there leader, they needed him, but they needed to be alive when Tom got back.

"- Morning Ben." Scott yelled towards the prison. Ben had left entered the courtyard so quietly Weaver didn't know he was standing right behind him, he wouldn't have said what he had so quietly. Turning on his heals he faced Ben, he didn't know if Ben understood why the search for Tom wasn't the most important thing right now. No words were exchanged between the two, Ben just walked away. With the roar of a car engine and Daryl's bike they scout team left for the day but Weaver knew it would be like every other day. No Tom. But hopefully they find some food.

Inside the prison they had cleared out a Cell Block to make an infirmary, or a place to treat the wounded, Anthony had only recently came out of the coma he was in after the attack on the alien structure that Pope had pulled him from. Pope was receiving daily treatment for a wound he had from the attack but other people were just a cut here or there, a cough or a fever every now and then. But lately Loudres was doing more work then Anne, she was so distracted and so heart broke over loosing Tom to the aliens that she kept making mistakes. She regretted now telling him how she felt, they only shared one kiss before Tom was ripped away from her. Anne knew that other time she would heal, but right now the wound was fresh. Rick had explained to them that any adult that dies comes back at one of the Walkers, they didn't understand how that worked but it did, they knew they had to be careful not to loose anyone and not know about it. Luckily no one had gotten seriously ill or seriously wounded to the point of death, yet. Lori was still very pregnant but they found that beautiful, Anne knew she would have to perform and c-section but that was a week away, maybe more.

For now everything was _okay. _They were alive, they were well fed, they had beds, a roof over there head. What more could they want? **Tom.** They wanted Tom back.

As Margaret heard the creaking of Hal's bed she turned herself so she was in the door of his cell, he was finally sitting up with his feat on the ground. His eye's trailed up Margaret until there eyes met, she could see the dark circles around his eyes, the dirt on his clothes and his skin, he looked awfuk. "You... been standing outside long?" He managed to speak, he sounded dehydrated as he lips touched when he spoke, he hand was wrapped around his stomach indicating that either he was in pain or he was hungry. "..Nope." She said softly, lying of course, she worried about him. She knew what it was like to be in a dark place and have no one, she wasn't going to let him be alone in this. "You look like a Walker.." She tried to joked, a small chuckle escaped her lips as she spoke. He tried to laugh back but it didn't last very long. Margaret placed her riffle against the door frame as she entered the cell and sat beside Hal on the blood, not saying anything, she placed her hands in her lap as she waited. She knew Hal wanted to saying something or do something but he was guy, he needed time to admit stuff. "Have the scout gone?" Margaret just nodded, biting her top lip slightly. "- Who replaced me?" Hal asked. "Er, Daryl I think?" Hal looked away for a moment, she could tell he hated himself for not going but he needed to rest. "Why don't we go and get some breakfast?" Margaret asked but Hal didn't respond, he didn't even look at her. She took that as a sign he wanted to be alone. "Alright, well, I'm fence duty today so if you feel like killing something come find me." And with that Margaret picked up her riffle and left towards the courtyard.

* * *

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoyed this if you read it the whole way through, I enjoyed writing it and mixing the characters, if you want another chapter just let me know in the reviews. I have so many ideas I would like to do but I will not have the motivation to do them if you guys don't want them.


End file.
